The present invention relates to camera attachments for aiding in the taking of photographs and, more particularly, to camera attachments for aiding in the compression of pliant objects or subjects during the photographing thereof.
The art of photography has resulted in the creation of a multitude of camera attachments that are designed for various photographic purposes or effects. In certain photographic situations and/or for certain photographic purposes, it is desired to make or try to make an object or subject, or a portion of an object or subject, either flat or relatively flat during the photographing thereof. Out of the multitude of camera attachments of the prior art, none of them, however, are designed or suited for use in compressing or flattening an object or subject while taking a photograph of the object or subject with the camera to which the attachment is connected. Moreover, none of the prior art camera attachments allow a camera user to compress or flatten a pliant object for photographing with an adjustably fixable compression plate that maintains a measured distance between the camera and the compressed object.
Thus, heretofore, there has not been a camera attachment such that a pliant object or subject to be photographed can be flattened or compressed from its three-dimensional character into a two-dimensional object, particularly without additional external help so that a photographer's hands are free to work the camera and thus take a photograph of the object.
It is thus evident from the above that what is needed is a camera attachment that compresses or flattens a pliant object for photographing.
It is thus further evident from the above that what is needed is a camera attachment that flattens a pliant, three-dimensional object into a relatively two-dimensional object for photographing.
It is thus even further evident from the above that what is needed is a camera attachment that compresses or flattens a pliant object for photographing by the camera, the camera attachment defining a distance between a lens of the camera and the compression plate of the camera attachment that is fixedly variable within a minimum lens to plate distance and a maximum lens to plate distance.